The overall goal of the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility is to provide the broad base of sophistical analytical equipment and expertise in pharmacology and medicinal chemistry required for preclinical and clinical investigations of anti-cancer drugs and related therapies. This goal will be accomplished by focusing on three aims. First, the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility will enable expanded analytical support for basic and clinical scientists at The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. This support will include access to instruments for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), liquid chromatography (LC)/mass spectrometry (MS), gas chromatography (GC), GC/MS, and high- performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). Support will also include assistance with the verification of structural identify, purification, and determination of stability of drugs and drug metabolites, as well as assistance with developing assays, solving proof-of-identity problems, and developing validation procedures. Second, scientists running the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility will provide a resource for investigators seeking pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic information on specific compounds and knowledge off how to best use such information for optimal protocol design, dose adjustments to increase efficacy or decrease toxicity, and similar clinical problems. Finally, the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility will provide a pharmacology resource for information about and techniques for studying nucleic acid components, such as bases, nucleosides, nucleotides, and oligonucleotides. This services will also include quantitation of the radioactivity associated with proteins, and Betascope and radiometric flow analytical instrumentation will be available. The analytical instruments of the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility are conveniently housed on the same (seventh) floor of M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in laboratories run by Director Robert Newman and co-directors William Plunkett, Timothy Madden, and David Farquhar. The equipment and analytical support to be provided by the facility are deemed critical for the success of many of the disease site- and them-specific programs proposed in this application. Formation of the Pharmacology and Analytical Center Facility will augment the ability of M.D. Anderson investigators to collaborate on studies involving pharmacologic analyses.